Power supplies are commonly used to provide electrical energy to a load or loads. Such power supplies regulate their voltage or current outputs in accordance with fixed, predetermined parameters and within respective tolerances. Designers are therefore required to compromise to varying extents when selecting a power supply to satisfy the energy needs of a particular load. Supply-versus-load mismatch can cause significant inefficiencies and loss of performance at surprisingly low differentials. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.